


Let the Spectacle Astound You

by turningthepages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, M/M, Musical References, Profound Bond Gift Exchange, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages
Summary: Dean and Cas are on a ghost hunt, at an opera house, and ironically they're performing The Phantom of the Opera.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Let the Spectacle Astound You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Profound Bond gift exchange with the theme "Masquerade." Naturally when I heard that my brain screamed Phantom of the Opera and thus this little piece came to be.  
> This is a gift for Morrigan, I hope you enjoy <3

_“You’ve got to be kidding me!”_

They’d just beheaded three vampires. He was tired and sore and covered in vampire gunk yet his brother was already calling to tell them they had another case. They couldn’t turn it down, no matter how much he’d rather be back in his own bed, but he didn’t have to like it. 

_“You’re joking.”_

Apparently his brother failed to mention over the phone that they’d need to dress up for this case. Cas had to deliver the news via text from Sam. 

_“He can’t be for real!”_

An opera house? Sam was sending them to a freaking opera house. They had to play friendly with a bunch of hoity-toity people in fancy suits that cost more than all his worldly possessions? In a friggin’ opera house where a ghost was pissing off the cast? At least the ghost had a sense of humor because it decided that _The Phantom of the Opera_ was its perfect haunt. 

_“You can’t be serious?”_

It’d taken them hours to get there because of the rain and the only motel they’d seen in town apparently only has one bed. One king for him and Cas to share. Cas says he’s certain there is more than enough for them both but Dean knows better. At night he grumbles about it, tries to stick to his spot on the bed, and ends up pressed against Cas’s side by the time he wakes in the morning anyway. 

_“Are you for real right now?”_

He’s never thought it before but now he’s convinced actors are the most hardcore. The insane people on this cast are someone still working after weeks of people being suspended in mid air and nearly hanged to death, after months of objects being chucked through the air and instruments playing without a musician, and they’re only now just seeing a problem. According to the ones they’ve spoken to, they’re all superstitious and think it’s just a curse on the theatre. Apparently ectoplasm and cold spots don’t phase these people. 

_“Tell me you’re joking!”_

The night custodian who’d gotten in contact with them is the one to suggest they should pretend to be a part of the cast. Dean and Castiel, ensemble for a musical. What could go wrong? Of course with a cast this large they’d blend right it. It would just be _so_ easy to sneak into the back and follow what everyone else was doing. No problem at all. 

_“This can’t be for real!”_

The audience doesn’t even notice. There are objects flying across the stage. Lights are flickering and the audience isn’t even batting an eye. Even in his full costume a chill is coursing through Dean telling him this ghost isn’t messing around. It’s in charge and it’s pissed. 

_“Are you both serious right now?”_

As nasty as this ghost is, Dean’s been more worried about getting spotted by a cast member and now they’ve been caught. They’re backstage trying to figure out where the hell this ghost is lingering and this cast member isn’t having their shit. They aren’t in the right costume or in the right place so they’re shoved into garish masks and pushed into the back of the cast as they do awkward movements to try and blend in to the Masquerade. 

_“Is this really happening?”_

A man ends up suspended before their very eyes, right in the middle of the dance sequence--a noose around his neck. It took the cast a few moments to respond but then chaos ensued. Screaming and running and shouting all over the stage as Dean and Cas tried to get to the victim without bringing out weapons with so many civilians around. 

_“Are you kidding me?”_

It was the pipe organ. The owner hadn’t thought it important to mention that the giant metal beast was original to the theatre and belonged to his grandfather. They were going to have to burn nearly the entire theatre down to get rid of this son of a bitch and the ghost didn’t make it easy. They’d dented a few walls with their bodies, got a fair share of bruised ribs, but got the place lit up in the end. 

_“Are you serious about this?”_

They were tired and sore and ready to get back to the bunker but Dean had to ask. He had to know if Cas actually wanted this--the two of them, out on the open road, maybe a few more king size beds and a few more nights of drifting towards each other until they were wrapped up tight. He didn’t hope to think Cas would want it too but when the angel’s lips met his from across the front seat, all his fears abided. 

“I’m serious.”


End file.
